Poinsettia Troupe
by AngelRyeong9
Summary: Mereka bernyanyi, menari, melompat dan terus bergerak. Kebahagiaan, senyuman, kreatifitas tanpa batas dan kebebasan—dalam arti apapun itu, membuat mataku semakin berbinar. Mereka inspirasiku dan merekalah yang membuatku menemukan mimpi-mimpiku. Mereka—Poinsettia Troupe—para seniman jalanan yang membawa separuh hatiku mengelilingi dunia. AU/Multichap/NO SILENT READER PLEASE!
1. Chaptirè 1: They're Coming!

Masih jelas dalam ingatanku tentang _euforia _para rakyat Konohagakure saat melihat orang-orang mengagumkan itu. Mereka berkelompok kecil, mengelilingi pulau-pulau yang hanya pernah kulihat di peta, membagi berbagai macam rupa-rupa warna dalam gerobak kayu semarak.

Mereka berhias rupa-rupa, cantik, lucu, menawan, menarik perhatian. Mereka bernyanyi, menari, melompat dan terus bergerak—menganggumkan. Dan di antara masyarakat Konohagakure yang saling berdesakan dan berdecak kagum, aku menyelip dan menyadari bahwa _merekalah mimpiku_.Kebahagiaan, senyuman, kreatifitas tanpa batas dan kebebasan—dalam arti apapun itu, membuatku mataku semakin berbinar. Mereka inspirasiku dan merekalah yang membuatku menemukan mimpi-mimpiku. Mereka—_Poinsettia Troupe_—para seniman jalanan yang membawa separuh hatiku mengelilingi dunia.

.

.

.

.

Poinsettia Troupe

©AngelRyeong9

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Chaptirè 1 : They're Coming!

"Sakura, kau adalah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno dan calon pewaris tahta Konoha! Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk menetapkan pendamping hidup. Kali ini, jangan mempermalukan keluarga kerajaan Haruno."

"Tapi Ibu, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah dan Ibu tahu itu. Aku masih ingin merasakan dan mencicipi impian-impianku sedari kecil. Tidakkah Ibu bisa mengerti?" belaku. Ibu mengerutkan dahinya dan raut wajahnya mulai menampakkan urat-urat kemarahan.

"Tidak, Sakura! Kau adalah calon pemimpin negeri ini! Kami sudah memberikan banyak ilmu dan segala yang terbaik untuku. Seharusnya kau sudah menyadari, hidupmu sudah ditakdirkan untuk negeri ini, mengabdi untuk negeri ini. Impian seperti apakah yang menggodamu jika kau sudah memiliki semua yang kau inginkan di sini?"

Kalimat Ibu menohok hatiku. Sebagai putri tunggal bangsawan Haruno sekaligus pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di negeri ini, hidupku hanyalah berupa jalan lurus yang hampa. Kosong dan tak berarti apa-apa. Semangat dan jiwa mudaku seolah meluruh semakin jatuh sejak aku menapaki istana megah ini. Aku menelan semua kalimat balasanku bulat-bulat, yakin bahwa apapun yang akan kukatakan saat ini tidak akan berhasil menggoyahkan hukum-hukum dan adat istana ini. "Aku mengerti, Ibu, Ayah... Aku permisi dulu,"

.

.

Negeri Konohagakure tempatku berpijak ini adalah negeri tersubur. Musim silih berganti teratur dan sumber daya alamnya melimpah ruah. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kami—aku, Ayah dan Ibu—yang masih merupakan kerabat dekat kerajaan menetap di istana megah ini. Raja terdahulu, Hiruzen Sarutobi-_sama _adalah sosok yang paling murah hati dan bijaksana bagiku. Beliau tidak pernah kuanggap sebagai seorang Raja sewaktu kecil dulu, aku hanya mengganggapnya sebagai kakek. Kakek kesayanganku. Beliau jugalah yang mengenalkanku akan dunia luar dan mengajariku bermimpi.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu kami menyelinap di antara desakan orang-orang desa yang bergerumul entah untuk apa. Tubuh renta Kakek Hiruzen tetap bersemangat menyelip sembari menuntunku agar tidak berpisah darinya. Dengan usaha keras, kami berhasil sampai pada jejeran depan gerumulan, dan setelahnya aku terpana. Pertunjukan di depanku sangat mengagumkan dan memesona. Beberapa orang berkostum semarak itu bernyanyi, menari dan terus bergerak dengan gembira. Semua orang di sana gembira.

Kakek Hiruzen menunduk, membuat topi jerami lusuh di kepalanya—untuk menyamarkan identitasnya—sedikit merosot. Ia berkata, _"Inilah seni jalanan, Sakura. Mereka berkelana menghibur orang-orang yang susah hatinya di setiap sudut dunia. Bergerak bersama angin dan tidur menghitung bintang. Mereka adalah bukti nyata kebebasan dan impian, mereka menamai kelompok mereka _Poinsettia Troupe_.__"_

Aku menghela napas. Itulah kenangan terakhir dan yang paling indah dan berkesan dalam hidupku bersama Kakek Hiruzen. Karena beberapa jam setelah petualangan singkat kami, beliau sudah tertidur pulas selamanya dalam balutan selimut rajut yang basah oleh air mataku.

Setelah Kakek Hiruzen wafat—dan itu sangat mengejutkan karena beliau jelas-jelas sehat sekali sebelumnya—para petinggi politik kerajaan mulai sibuk mencari kandidat pemimpin Konohagakure. Tidak ada ketentuan keturunan kandung dalam sistem kerajaan ini, Raja boleh memilih calon penggantinya jika ia akan turun tahta. Tapi sayangnya Hiruzen-_sama _sudah lebih dulu berpulang sebelum mengucapkan suatu apapun pada mereka. Dan setelah perundingan panjang, terpilihlah keluarga terhormat Haruno yang memiliki pertalian darah paling dekat dengan Hiruzen-_sama, _selain keluarga Senju. Karena pada waktu itu, setahuku keturunan Senju terakhir sedang tidak ada di Konohagakure dan menyerahkan hak kekuasaannya untuk keluarga Haruno.

Tapi aku sadar bahwa sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, jiwaku bukan untuk terkukung dalam buaian istana. Aku memiliki mimpi. Mimpi paling besar yang telah terpahat dalam sanubariku. Dan kudengar dari para pelayan, kendaraan menuju mimpiku sedang singgah di sini. Di negeriku, Konohagakure. _Poinsettia Troupe _hadir di Konoha sejak 10 tahun yang lalu! Apakah ini hal yang harus kusia-siakan? Dan jawabannya adalah seringai nakalku. Aku sudah bertekad.

.

.

Aku terpana. Tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selain menganga kagum. Rombongan itu kembali datang. Kali ini mereka datang dengan 3 karavan kayu bertudung besar, semarak dan manis. Aku melihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik—rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru—menari di atas panggung kecil bongkar pasang dengan gemulai. Setiap lekuk tubuh rampingnya seakan menyatu dengan lagu yang mengayun. Semua pria dan wanita yang melihatnya terpana. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ada ledakan kecil dan konfeti manik-manik bertebaran dimana-mana. Seekor harimau dengan gagahnya melompat anggun, cukup membuat terkejut namun tidak menakuti, harimau itu sangat terlatih. Di puncak kepala binatang mengagumkan itu ada seekor kera kecil berwarna coklat yang memakai rompi kecil berwarna merah. Aku tertawa. Kera itu lucu sekali dan sangat akrab dengan harimau putih berbelang hitam. Lalu musik dimulai lagi, agak lebih menegangkan dibandingkan suasana syahdu dan menggoda si gadis pirang. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah jabrik masuk, ia membawa dua lingkaran raksasa dan tiga buah bola karet berwarna. Semua diam menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya pemuda matahari itu melemparkan kedua lingkaran dan ketiga bola bersamaan dan berhasil menangkapnya secara bergantian, berputar, mengesankan. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Tapi itu masih belum apa-apa, sang harimau bersama si kera mengambil ancang-ancang di sudut, hendak berlari.

Para penonton tegang—termasuk diriku—yang akhirnya kembali berteriak dengan heboh setelah harimau dan kera pintar itu berhasil melompat melewati lingkaran yang sedang dilempar si pemuda jabrik tepat di atas kepala. Lalu musik menghentak berubah ceria. Gadis kecil berkuncir dua semakin bersemangat menari dan keluarlah dua buah boneka tali besar di atas panggung dari atas gerobak yang memang tersambung dengan panggung bongkar pasang itu. Seseorang mengendalikan dua buah boneka itu dari atas karavan! Bukan main kagumnya diriku. Lalu seorang pemuda—oh, Tuhan, ia sangat dan benar-benar tampan—masuk dengan senyum tipis. Ia memakai topi hitam panjang dan pakaiannya adalah yang paling formal di sini. Ia membuka topinya dan sinar matahari langsung menerpa wajah tampannya. Aku terpesona—sama seperti semua perempuan di sini.

Pemuda berpakaian hitam-hitam itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam topinya setelah ia menunjukan bahwa topi itu kosong, kemudian dengan cepat menarik tangannya keluar bersama seekor burung putih yang terbang bersama konfeti dan balon-balon. Ia terus melakukan banyak hal yang membuat para penonton berdecak kagum dan heran dengan kecepatan dan kemahirannya saat melalukan trik-trik sulap tadi walaupun ia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Kemudian kulihat ia menarik lagi bagian dalam topinya dan menarik keluar sebuket bunga _poinsettia_. Angin berhembus cukup kencang dan aku harus menunduk untuk melindungi tudung jubah lusuh di kepalaku—menjaga penyamaran.

Kemudian sebuket bunga _poinsettia _hadir di depan wajahku yang merunduk. Dan dibalik tudung jubah yang menutupi hampir sebagian besar wajahku, aku merona saat melihatnya tersenyum tipis dan menawan. Aku menerimanya dan sadar bahwa pertunjukan ini akan segera berakhir. Dengan terburu-buru aku menyingkir dari kerumunan dan mencari tempat persembunyian sementara. Orang-orang istana pasti sudah menyadari kenihilanku di istana dan para pengawal sedang berbondong-bondong mencariku. Dan aku di sini, akan mencari tempat yang aman sampai mendapatkan waktu yang tepat.

_**~Continuandos~**_


	2. Chaptirè 2: Pink-Haired Princess

Para pengawal istana berbaju zirah itu berlari kesana-kemari, berteriak kencang meneriakkan sebuah pengumuman yang membuatku nyaris ingin terbahak.

"Putri Sakura menghilang! Kami meminta bantuan kalian jika kalian melihat keberadaan putri, tolong segera beritahu kami!"

Pemimpin karavan _Poinsettia Troupe _yang berjambang itu bersedia digeledah setiap sisi karavannya. Pria berjambang itu juga menanyakan apakah mereka juga akan diperiksa saat akan melewati perbatasan negara ini atau tidak, dan para pengawal itu menggeleng. Mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang '_Putri tidak akan sampai ke sana secepat itu' _dan '_Karavan kalian bersih dan menarik.'_

Di antara balok-balok kayu lapuk aku tersenyum menang. Hanya beberapa orang di istana yang mengetahui bahwa tubuhku cukup lentur dan lincah untuk memanjat atap rumah penduduk, dan yang pasti bukan pengawal-pengawal itu.

.

.

.

.

Poinsettia Troupe

©HyoRim, Kim

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Chaptirè 2 : _Poinsettia Troupe; _Pink-Haired Princess

Karavan ini bergerak seirama dengan angin. Dari balik selimut tebal perkakas mereka, aku masih bisa merasakan semilir angin musim semi dan harum bunga kebanggaan negeriku. Dari kedua unsur itulah namaku di ciptakan. Haruno Sakura. Jika diartikan secara harfiah, maka namaku berarti 'Sakura di Musim Semi'.

Aku menyingkap selimut tebal yang kugunakan dan mencoba mencari celah kecil demi melihat pemandangan luar. Ingin sekali aku melihatnya sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan negeri yang kucintai ini. Dan dari celah jendela kecil yang terbuka, rasa haru dan rinduku membuncah bahkan sebelum aku benar-benar melewati perbatasan. Diluar sana, puluhan pohon sakura bersemi bersama jutaan hamparan bunga-bunga _daisy _yang berupa warna. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara, tidak kukhawatirkan serbuk-serbuk bunga yang mungkin ikut terbang terbawa angin dan masuk ke paru-paruku. Aku akan mengingat wangi ini.

Aku masih terkantuk-kantuk saat samar-samar mendengar percakapan di luar karavan. Karavan ini tidak bergerak dan aku menyadari satu hal. Kami sudah sampai di perbatasan negeri Konohagakure.

Jantungku berdegub saat suara berat di luar karavan—sepertinya persis di sisi kiri karavan ketiga yang kutempati—mulai bergerak seperti ingin membuka tirai karavan ketiga, tempatku bersembunyi. Sepertinya mereka akan memeriksa karavan ini.

"Oh, Kojiro-_san, _kau sudah mendengar berita di pusat kota?"

"Bisa beritahu aku berita yang mana, Asuma-_san?_"

Aku tahu siapa Kojiro, dia adalah penjaga perbatasan dan gerbang utama negeri Konohagakure.

"Mereka sedang sibuk mencari Putri Sakura yang menghilang. Karavanku dan seluruh sudut di kota pusat sudah digeledah di sana,"

Tirai terbuka dan aku bisa merasakan angin dan seberkas cahaya menyusup masuk. Jantungku semakin berdegub kencang dari balik selimut tebal ini. "Benarkah?! Astaga, bagaimana bisa?"

Tirai kembali menutup. Sepertinya Kojiro tidak benar-benar memperhatikan karavan ini karena terlalu terkejut mendengar kalimat Asuma.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi burung pengantar—ah, itu dia!" Aku mendengar suara kepakan sayap dan aku yakin itu burung pembawa pesan dari istana. Kojiro berucap lagi, kutebak ia sudah membaca pesan itu. "Aku tidak habis pikir... Untuk apa Putri Sakura melakukan hal senekad itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia di dalam istana? Istana adalah tempat terbaik dari seluruh sudut Konohagakure!"

"Entahlah. Kau tahu Kojiro-_san, _terkadang pemikiran anak muda memang bervariasi. Kau juga pasti pernah merasakannya bukan?"

Kojiro mendesah keras. "Ya, kau benar. Sekarang jika aku adalah Putri Sakura, mungkin aku akan pergi ke gerbang timur dan bukan gerbang utama dengan banyak penjaga seperti ini. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Asuma-_san_."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan untuk berbasa-basi kemudian, tapi kudengar Asuma— si pria berjambang pemilik karavan ini mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tersenyum haru.

"Ehm, Kojiro-_san, _menurut pendapatku atas perbuatan Putri Sakura, _tempat terbaik di dunia pun tidak menjamin suatu kebahagiaan itu hadir."_

_**BRUUK!**_

"Akh!" Dari segala usahaku agar tidak bersuara—meskipun beberapa kali ingin bersin—kotak inilah yang berhasil membuatku bersuara, bahkan memekik.

Hari sudah gelap aku tidak tahu dimana tepatnya karavan yang sedang berhenti ini berada. Tetapi aku yakin, di suasana sehening ini, pastilah suaraku akan menggema cukup keras. Dan benar saja, seseorang kemudian membuka tirai karavan dan langsung menemukanku. Aku membeku.

"Siapa kau?!"

Suaranya dingin tanpa intonasi tapi jelas sangat mendesak. Aku terlalu terkejut dan tidak siap dengan keadaan ini. Rencanaku sebelumnya, aku akan keluar dan berbicara dengan Asuma secara baik-baik tanpa harus membuat keributan. Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan kalimat yang baik untuk meyakinkan mereka. Tapi semua itu lenyap karena sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang tadi jatuh menimpa pelipisku.

Pemuda itu—yang kutebak adalah pemuda-sulap—berhasil meraih tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari karavan. "Keluar. Pencuri."

Bulan bersinar begitu bulat, besar dan solid tepat di belakang tubuh pemuda itu, membuatku sulit melihat rupa wajahnya karena hanya berupa siluet hitam dengan latar belakang bulan purnama. Benar-benar terlihat seperti tokoh-tokoh pahlawan tanpa identitas dalam buku yang dulu sering kubaca.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada pencuri."

"A-aku bukan pencuri!" seruku. Semacam refleks karena baru pertama kali ada orang yang berani menuduhku pencuri. Bagaimanapun, di Konoha aku adalah seorang putri. Dan belum pernah ada yang memanggilku pencuri. "A-aku, Haruno Sakura!"

"Haruno Sakura?"

Pemuda dingin ini melonggarkan cengkramannya pada lenganku saat Asuma mendekati kami. "Lepaskan dia, Sasuke. Biarkan dia bicara, oke?"

"Hn."

Pemuda bernama Sasuke ini langsung melepaskan lenganku dan berjalan menjauhiku tanpa meminta maaf. Huh!

"A-apa kau... Putri Sakura dari Konohagakure?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung pada pria berambut pirang. "Ya, benar..."

"Baiklah, Sakura, kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada kami?" tanya Asuma. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang cerutu dan mulai menghisapnya.

Sakura merunduk, jemarinya meremas pakaiannya hingga kusut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendongak, mata hijau beningnya memesona dibawah pantulan sinar bulan. "Aku memang Putri Sakura dari Konohagakure. Dan alasan atas perbuatanku adalah... karena aku ingin seperti kalian. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari _Poinsettia Troupe_!"

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari wanita bermata merah yang anggun.

"Yang benar saja?! Asuma, apa kau akan menerimanya? Tentunya kita akan berada dalam kesulitan jika ia ikut bersama rombongan ini! Lagipula, mungkin dia hanya mengaku-ngaku sebagai Putri Sakura. Ki—" kalimat gadis berambut pirang—si penari gemulai—terpotong oleh Asuma. Pria dewasa itu begitu tenang menghisap cerutunya.

"Cukup, Ino. Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, tapi seperti yang biasa kita lakukan, kita akan mengambil suara untuk hal ini. Sakura, bisa kau katakan pada kami apa motivasimu? Apakah hanya untuk melarikan diri dari negerimu?"

_Tidak, tentu saja tidak, _pikirku. "Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat untuk pertama kalinya _Poinsettia Troupe _datang ke Konohagakure, aku sudah menanamkan impianku pada rombongan ini. Terlepas dari apakah aku adalah seorang putri atau bukan, kupikir aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku harus meraih impianku. Maka dari itu saat kudengar kalian datang, aku langsung mengambil tindakan. Selama sepuluh tahun pula aku sudah melatih diriku dengan baik demi bisa bergabung dengan kalian."

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sangat dalam. Tentu aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, tapi aku sudah _sejauh _ini dan tidak mau mundur lagi. "Karena itu... kumohon! Kumohon terimalah aku!"

Aku masih menundukkan tubuhku saat Asuma membuang sisa cerutunya. "Nah, bagaimana keputusan kalian?"

"Aku tetap tidak setuju." Tentu aku tahu siapa yang mengatakan hal ini. Ino—si gadis berambut pirang. Tidak kupungkiri bahwa hatiku cukup nyeri saat menyadari bahwa gadis ini benar-benar tidak menyukaiku.

Asuma menepuk pundakku, menyuruhku menegakkan tubuh.

"Kupikir... aku bisa menerimamu. Lagipula, kau gadis yang berani!" Aku senang dengan penerimaan pemuda pirang itu, tapi tentu saja itu belum menentukan keputusan.

"Aku kira rombongan kita memang kekurangan perempuan. Setidaknya kau bisa membantuku, ya, Asuma?" ucap wanita dewasa bermata merah itu. Ia dan Asuma bertatapan dan saling berbalas senyum.

"Menyenangkan sekali jika kakak bisa bersama kami. Moegi setuju jika kakak akan bersama kami!" Aku tersenyum membalas kalimat anak berkuncir dua itu.

"Aku setuju-setuju saja. Lagipula ia menarik," sahut seorang lagi. Aku ingat, ia adalah orang yang mengendalikan boneka dari atas karavan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sasori."

"Nah, Sasuke, kami tidak akan melewatkanmu."

Refleks, aku menoleh pada pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Ia hanya bergeming kemudian berkata dengan tenang, acuh tak acuh. "Ini rombonganmu Asuma, pada akhirnya kau yang memutuskan."

Jawabannya bisa berarti apa saja.

"Nah, Sakura, kami akan menganggapmu sama seperti kami. Bukan sebagai seorang putri, hanya sebagai Sakura. Apa kau keberatan?"

Aku menggeleng dengan senang menanggapi pertanyaan Asuma.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang di _Poinsettia Troupe_."

.

_**~Continuandos~**_

Author's notes : Terima kasih banyak untuk review kalian di chapter lalu, saya sudah berusaha untuk menyelesaikan chapter kedua ini walau kasur terus menggoda saya kalau saya pulang kerja (heuheuheuheu T^T) Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari animanga 'Ashita No Nadja' dan 'Kaleido Star' dengan alur cerita yang jauh berbeda karena ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Mungkin cerita ini akan berjalan cukup lama karena saya sering terkena serangan coretwritersblockcoret. Mind to ReadAndReviews?

At Ryeowook's Wardobe

12092014

**AngelRyeong9**


	3. Chaptirè 3: A Barbie-Like Girl

Matahari belum muncul sepenuhnya, namun kami sudah sampai di tepi sungai jernih pinggiran Desa Teh. Aku turun dari karavan bersama Kurenai sembari membawa beberapa pasang pakaian di keranjang. Waktunya mencuci.

Ino sudah ada di pinggiran sungai, sepertinya ia baru saja membasuh wajah. Aku tersenyum mencoba menyapanya, namun ia hanya membuang muka dan tidak peduli. Walau sudah memperkirakan hal seperti ini—bagaimanapun gadis pirang inilah yang menolakku semalam—tetap saja ada bagian dalam hatiku yang tercubit.

"Itu bukan sifat aslinya, kupikir ia memiliki pemikiran sendiri mengapa ia tidak setuju tentang_mu. _Seiring perjalanan, ia pasti akan menerimamu." Kurenai baik sekali. Ia lembut dan aku menghargai usahanya untuk membesarkan hatiku. "Nah, ayo kita mencuci. Kutebak kau pasti tidak pernah mencuci pakaian sendiri seumur hidupmu."

Nah, inilah masalahku. Hidup mandiri. Hah...

.

.

.

.

**Poinsettia Troupe**

**AngelRyeong9**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

Chaptirè 3 : The Begining; _A Barbie-Like Girl_

"Kita akan menjemurnya dimana?"

"Di sana, para lelaki sudah mengikatkan beberapa tali di dahan pohon itu."

Aku menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Kurenai, tidak jauh dari tepi sungai ini ada sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang dengan beberapa tali yang akan kami pakai untuk menjemur. Saat ini kami sudah sampai di Desa Teh yang tenang. Kami mendapatkan penginapan yang murah dan dekat dengan sungai. Kurenai memberitahuku bahwa Desa Teh adalah desa yang sangat tenang dan jarang didatangi turis atau warga luar yang menginap, jadi penginapan di sini mematok harga yang cukup murah.

"Wah, Sasuke, berapa ikan yang kita dapat pagi ini?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Sasuke dengan handuk di leher dan rambut yang basah. Baru aku sadari bahwa rambutnya berwarna hitam kebiruan di bawah sinar mentari pagi. Dan harus kuakui bahwa ia sangatlah tampan. Teramat sangat tampan.

Aku menggeleng pelan mencoba membenarkan otakku yang mungkin sedikit bergeser karena _euforia _setelah merasa 'bebas'. Aku tahu tidak sopan memberi penilaian pada orang yang baru saja bertemu denganmu, hanya saja, Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak ramah. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia tidak membalas senyum Kurenai yang menyapanya.

"Lima. Naruto berniat menambah jumlahnya," jawab Sasuke tanpa intonasi. Kemudian mata elangnya beralih dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Oh, aku anak baru di sini, ada baiknya menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke..." ucapku mencoba ramah padanya. Tapi ia hanya berlalu begitu saja dalam diam. Sedikit kesal, tapi kurasa aku harus mencoba lebih bersabar agar bisa diterima sepenuhnya dalam karavan ini. _Setidaknya kau telah berusaha, Sakura!_

Aku mengamati Moegi yang sedang bermain bola bersama seekor harimau putih dan kera kecil milik karavan ini. Mereka sangat akur dan aku sangat kagum pada keakraban mereka. Kemudian mataku beralih pada beberapa pasang pakaian yang bergerak terkena semilir angin musim semi.

Kurenai berkata bahwa hari ini adalah hari bersantai sebelum kita benar-benar memasuki Negeri Angin, Sunagakure. Rasanya aku tidak pernah setenang ini sebelumnya. Kulihat Naruto melambaikan tangannya padaku saat ia muncul di permukaan sungai.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan! _Bukankah ini cuaca yang sangat bagus? Cobalah untuk berenang di sungai!"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin saja, Naruto-_san._"

"Panggil aku Naruto saja!" serunya kencang, aku hanya tertawa saat melihat pemuda jabrik itu tergelincir dan jatuh ke sungai lagi.

"Apa kau begitu bahagia karena ini pelarian pertamamu?"

Tawaku terhenti. Disebelahku, Ino membuang mukanya dan bertolak pinggang. "Kurenai memanggilmu."

Aku hanya menghela napas dan beranjak mencari Kurenai. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Ino terlihat begitu membenciku. Aku bahkan belum benar-benar berinteraksi dengannya.

"Kurenai, ada apa?"

Kurenai bangkit dan memberikanku jubah panjang berwarna merah yang kugunakan saat kabur kemarin. "Ah, Sakura. Bisakah kau pergi ke pasar bersama Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam karavan.

"Kau ingin aku pergi bersama_nya_?" tanya Sasuke pada Kurenai. Penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya membuatku tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Apa aku terlalu tidak layak untuk pergi bersamanya?

"Ya. Dengan Ino juga. Kau tahu bahwa ia ahli dalam tawar-menawar," jawab Kurenai santai. "Kau bisa pergi keluar bersama dua gadis cantik, Sasuke. Bukankah aku baik? Bersenang-senanglah."

Well, kurasa ini tidak akan berjalan baik jika aku dengan dua orang ini.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kurenai memintaku untuk pergi bersama Ino dan Sasuke, dua orang yang jelas-jelas menolakku di karavan ini. Karena itu suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Sasuke pergi untuk mencari beberapa keperluannya dan meskipun aku dan Ino berjalan beriringan, tidak ada yang berminat membuka percakapan. Aku meliriknya dan benar-benar baru menyadari bahwa Ino lebih dari sekadar gadis yang menarik. Ia memesona. Siapa yang bisa menolak mata sebiru langit dan bibir semenggoda itu? Aku melirik dadaku dan meringis iri. Bagaimana caranya bisa memiliki ukuran seperti Ino?

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Dia hanya membuang wajah dan bergumam tapi kemudian kembali berbalik dan menatapku seakan aku sudah menarik rambutnya atau menyakitinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa tersenyum?!" pekiknya marah.

Aku membelalakan mataku, terkejut karena ia tiba-tiba berteriak padaku. Kemarahan juga berkumpul di kepalaku. "Lalu jika aku tersenyum, tertawa atau menangis itu menjadi masalah besar untukmu?! Mungkin kau membenciku karena keputusanku tentang _Poinsettia Troupe_ tapi kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu padaku!"

Ia terperangah, mungkin terkejut melihatku meledak. Tapi ini sudah melewati batas. Kenapa ia bisa membenciku sejauh itu sampai-sampai senyumku juga terlihat salah di matanya. Yang kutahu kemudian adalah aku sudah berlari tak tentu arah sambil menahan air mataku keluar. Aku menghapus air mataku dan setelah tenang, aku menyesali setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku pada Ino tadi. Mungkin Ino tidak bermaksud seburuk itu dan jika ia memang membenciku mungkin itu karena kehadiranku yang begitu tiba-tiba dalam hidupnya. Jika kepalaku bisa lebih dingin dan tidak se-sensitif tadi, mungkin aku masih bisa mengajaknya berteman.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertatap muka dengannya sekarang tapi aku harus meminta maaf. Karena itu saat aku ingin menyusun kalimat permintaan maafku, aku baru baru menyadari bahwa aku tersesat. Aku lupa kalau ada banyak gang-gang kecil di Desa Teh ini dan ada beberapa tempat yang menyediakan banyak bar-bar untuk pemabuk dan pengangguran. Tempat yang saat ini kuinjak.

Dengan cepat aku berbalik, hendak pergi dari tempat menyeramkan ini. Tapi kemudian seseorang menabrakku, bau alkohol menguar seketika membuatku mual. Pria lusuh dan mabuk itu menggeram marah padaku dan memegang bahuku—yang dengan cepat kutepis. Pria itu semakin marah dan akan melayangkan botol birnya jika tidak terhuyung dan jatuh karena tendangan seseorang. Tendangan Ino.

Sedetik kemudian aku dan Ino segera berlari secepat yang kami bisa. Pria mabuk itu berteriak marah dan memanggil teman-temannya, karena saat aku menoleh ke belakang bukan hanya satu orang yang mengejar kami. Aku melihat beberapa tiang spanduk di sisi-sisi tembok, beberapa peti kayu dan gelondongan peti kayu untuk menyimpan acar. Sebuah ide terlintas di benakku. "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

Dengan sigap aku melompati salah satu peti kayu sebagai pijakan lalu meraih tiang spanduk diatasnya, berputar lalu meluncur turun ke arah penahan gelondongan kayu acar, berharap dengan tekanan dari berat tubuh dan lompatanku bisa menghancurkan penahan gelondongan peti acar itu. Viola! Berhasil! Penahan kayu itu hancur dan gelondongan kayu itu dengan cepat meluncur ke arah pemabuk-pemabuk itu. Dengan sigap aku menghindar dan kembali berlari bersama Ino. Dengan ini mereka akan tertinggal jauh.

Kami sampai di tengah-tengah pasar, pusat keramaian desa ini. Aku mengatur napasku yang terengah, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ino tidak lebih baik, tapi setidaknya kami selamat. Pemabuk itu sudah tidak mengejar kami lagi. Aku terduduk di pinggir jalan mengikuti Ino.

"Ino, aku..."

"Maaf." Ia menoleh padaku lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "Dan... aku tidak membencimu," ujarnya lagi. Pipinya memerah lucu dan sesuatu dalam hatiku seperti terbebas.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah berteriak padamu," sesalku. Kami saling pandang sebelum akhirnya tertawa geli. Seringan itu. Kami tertawa bersama seperti sahabat lama.

Suara langkah kaki berhenti dan kulihat Sasuke menatapku dan Ino dengan datar. "Tidak kusangka kau bisa membuat kehebohan seperti itu."

Tawaku terhenti karenanya. Apa Sasuke melihat kami tadi? Melihat perbuatanku?

"Tidak usah dipirkan. Sasuke memang seperti itu," Ino bangkit dan membersihkan gaunnya. "Ayo kita kembali ke karavan."

Aku tersenyum, senang rasanya mendapat teman baru. "Kuharap sayuran kita tidak hancur."

"Lebih baik daripada tomat yang hancur," sahut Ino. Aku mengernyit bingung dan Ino mengendikkan bahunya ke arah Sasuke. "Dia penggila tomat. Dan akan semakin menyebalkan jika tomat-tomat kesayangannya hancur."

Aku melirik kantung belanjaku dan meringis. "Sayangnya... beberapa tomat rusak."

Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengendikkan bahunya, lalu menghela napas.

Siang berlalu dengan cepat dan sore sudah menyongsong. Aku, Kurenai, Ino dan Moegi masih berkutat di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam. Kurenai hanya tersenyum melihatku dan Ino menjadi akrab dan Ino menceritakan kejadian siang ini di pasar.

"Oh astaga, kalian tidak terluka?" cemas Kurenai.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak kurang suatu apapun."

"Ah, benar juga! Aku cukup terkejut kau memiliki tubuh selentur dan selincah itu Sakura. Maksudku, Asuma bilang kalau kau seorang putri raja," Ino memasukan kalkun yang sudah dibumbui ke dalam oven.

"Aku berlatih, Ino. Tidak mungkin sekali aku nekat meninggalkan negeriku untuk meraih mimpiku tanpa persiapan apapun," jawabku sambil mencuci beberapa tomat.

"Kalau begitu kau memang berbeda dari bayangan seorang-putri-raja dalam benakku."

"Memangnya seperti apa putri raja dalam benakmu?"

"Hm... bermain kuda poni, membeli gaun dan... menggoda seorang pangeran?"

"Astaga!" seruku kemudian menyiprati Ino dengan air. Ino dan Kurenai hanya tertawa.

"Oh, sebentar lagi makan malam kita akan siap. Sakura, bisakah kau panggil para lelaki ke ruang makan?" pinta Kurenai. Dengan senang hati aku menurutinya.

Ada Naruto, Asuma dan Sasori di teras sedang menikmati teh dan camilan. Mereka dengan segera masuk setelah kukatakan kalau makan malam sudah siap.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Di pinggir sungai. Temuilah," ucap Asuma. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke pinggiran sungai.

Sasuke ada di sana, duduk di bawah pohon dan menatap kosong aliran air di depan matanya.

"Hei," sapaku. Sasuke hanya melirikku dari sudut matanya dan otakku berani bertaruh bahwa dialah pemuda tertampan yang pernah tertangkap mataku. "Ehm... Makan malam sudah siap. Jadi..." Sasuke tetap bergeming. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf..."

Sasuke kembali melirikku. "Untuk keputusanku, untuk ketidak sopananku, untuk persediaan tomatmu yang kuhancurkan tadi. Aku minta maaf."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan melewatiku dalam diam. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha pada pemuda es ini.

"Sasuke."

"Hah?" Aku menoleh tak mengerti.

"Panggil aku Sasuke." Entah karena sinar matahari senja atau karena Sasuke memang begitu tampan, aku merasa seperti melihat dia tersenyum tipis. Sangat menawan. Kemudian ia kembali berbalik dan masuk ke dalam penginapan. Sedangkan aku... aku hanya bisa terdiam beberapa detik dengan wajah memerah, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang menggila hanya karena melihat seringai Sasuke.

"Bersulang!"

"Astaga... kupikir kalian tidak perlu melakukan hal ini..." ujarku malu.

"Bicara apa kau Sakura-_chan?! _Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami dan anggota baru memang harus selalu dirayakan! Ini tradisi!" seru Naruto. Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Hahaha... benar Sakura dan karena kau belum berusia 20, hanya aku dan Sasori yang boleh mengkonsumsi alkohol. Berpuas dirilah kalian dengan jus jeruk!" ujar Asuma lucu, kupikir ia mulai mabuk.

"Tapi tidak ada ramen ya di sini? Setidaknya kau harus menyediakannya satu saja untukku, Kurenai..." pinta Naruto. Kurenai dengan tegas menolak dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau akan mati jika memakan ramen setiap hari, Naruto!" sahut Ino. Kami tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kak Naruto tidak boleh mati cepat-cepat, nanti tidak ada yang memperbaiki bonekaku lagi..." Moegi berkata lugu. Naruto tersentuh dan dengan dibuat-buat berkata bahwa hanya Moegi-lah yang menyayanginya di kelompok ini.

"Tidak Moegi, aku masih bisa memperbaiki bonekamu lebih baik daripada Naruto," sahut Sasori.

"Ah iya benar juga, baiklah Kak Naruto tidak apa-apa jika pergi sekarang," jawab Moegi lucu.

"APAAAA?!" pekik Naruto. Kami pun tertawa keras—kecuali Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya makan malamku tidak seramai ini, tidak selezat ini, tidak sehangat ini.

_**~Continuandos~**_

A/N: Akhirnya bisa di publish juga! Terima kasih untuk review di chap lalu yg saya jadikan penyemangat saya buat nyelesain chapter ini! Hehe

Apresiasi sebesar-besarnya buat yang mau mampir baca dan review untuk usaha saya. See ya at next chap!

At Ryeowook's Wardobe

12282014


End file.
